


Into it

by Electrawhorex



Series: Into it [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Basically just smut sorry, Bottom JJ, Emily is very kinky, F/F, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Smut, Top Emily, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrawhorex/pseuds/Electrawhorex
Summary: Jennifer Jareau is studying at NYC when she just so happens to run into Emily Prentiss. One of the richest people in the world and the queen of the bdsm world in New York. Taken under her wing JJ can’t help but fall for her.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Into it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168595
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	1. New beginnings

It had been a whole month since Jennifer had moved from her small town in Pennsylvania to New York City, she was loving it that much she definitely knew, with the high buildings and parks and the lighting at night for once in a very long time she felt at home.

As she rounded the corner heading towards the financial district, she ran face first into a woman ‘oh god I am so sorry,’ she mumbled as she stopped most of the paperwork the woman was carrying from landing on the floor.

‘It is fine,’ the woman sighed as she took back the documents and attempted to straightened them out, as she looked up at the woman ‘Jesus.’

‘I am so sorry,’ Jennifer repeated not listening to the woman properly ‘can I buy you a coffee to like make up for this?’

‘No, no it is fine. Do not worry about it,’ the woman smiled this time before holding her hand out ‘I am Emily, Emily Prentiss.’

‘Shit,’ Jennifer gasped finally realising ‘no oh god no,’ she sighed as she hit her forehead with her left palm.

‘You okay?’

‘Yes sorry, I'm okay. I’m Jennifer Jareau,’ she smiled as she shook Emily’s hand. Of course, she just had to crash into one the wealthiest women in the world and basically throw all her important documents to the floor.

‘I should be going, I am already running late,’ Emily smiled to the blonde ‘it was nice to run into you,’ she laughed before smirking at Jennifer as she continued walking.

‘Oh my god,’ Jennifer groaned as she watched Emily leaving before continuing towards the subway. She raced down the steps and stood impatiently waiting for the next train to come before climbing on and standing by the doors.

When she finally got to her stop, she raced out and up rushing along the streets before into their dorm building and up to her floor.

She jammed the key in the lock rushing to open it before slamming the door shut behind her ‘Penelope oh my god.’

‘What is wrong with you?’ she asked looking at Jennifer ‘was someone following you?’

‘No,’ she said looking at her best friend ‘I wasn’t being followed nothing like that,’ she said dropping her bag by her bed before she fell face first onto it.

‘Then what’s up?’

‘So I was in the financial district seeing how long it would take me to get there on average for when I start my intern and so I know the way and so I’m walking and well I erm well ran into someone.’

‘What who?’

‘Emily Prentiss,’ she muttered turning to look at Penelope.

‘You’re joking right? You ran into her?’

‘Yes do I look like I’m joking?’ she asked glaring at her ‘I literally walked around a corner we slam into each other and basically all the paperwork she was carrying was just floating around. I helped get it all back to her before she rushed off. It was weird.’

‘It’s Emily of course its going to be weird,’ Penelope laughed ‘I’m surprised she didn’t give you her number or something.’

‘Why would she?’

‘Hello youre blonde just her type,’ she waved ‘short, blonde, a woman.’

‘Well I wasn’t exactly thinking about that was I?’ she mumbled moving to lie on her back ‘besides isn’t she like what twenty years older than us or something?’

‘Twelve,’ Penelope corrected.

‘What lessons did you have today?’

‘Operating systems and computer algorithms.’

‘Yep that sounds horrible,’ JJ laughed.

Several miles away and Emily Prentiss was sat in her office looking out at the view, arms folded across her chest as she thought back to her encounter with Jennifer. She knew there was something about the younger girl that was keeping her on her toes, but she had no idea what. Just as she was about to ring her assistant the woman knocked on her door ‘come in,’ she smiled as the woman walked in.

‘Your three o’clock meeting was just cancelled. He rang up and unfortunately isn’t very well,’ the woman smiled as she leaned on the door.

‘That is fine,’ Emily smiled towards her ‘will you come in and close the door behind you? I want to speak with you.’ At that her assistant closed the door before making her way to the seats on the other side of her desk. ‘There is something I want to ask you.’

‘Okay.’

‘I need you to search for a Jennifer Jareau, she is small ish, blonde hair, blue eyes that is all I can really give you. Just find me those that match the description and I can take it from there.’

‘Okay that’s fine I'll get on it now,’ she smiled ‘is that all?’

‘Yes, for now,’ Emily smiled to her assistant before watching her leave. No sooner had the door shut Emily turned back towards the window sighing, she knew today would be a waste. The one important meeting that she had to attend was over as soon as it began and the only other meeting she had scheduled had now been cancelled. She bit her lip in thought before shaking her head as she stood up and grabbed her coat, tugging it on and shoving her phone in the pocket before opening the door to her office. She stopped by her assistants desk ‘email me later with what you find. I am heading home for the day if anyone asks,’ she smiled before the two of them said goodbye and she made her way out.

Half-way home and her phone went off, she quickly grabbed it and checked to find her assistant Natalie had sent her an email ‘oh thank god there is only the one,’ she sighed as she read the information ‘works part time at dunkin donuts and is about to start an intern with Thornton Industries with her university. Okay,’ she grinned before continuing her drive home.

When she got back, she parked her car in the garage before entering her house. She turned the alarm off before sliding out of her shoes and making her way to the kitchen to begin cooking. As she opened the fridge, she looked down at her phone to find a message from Natalie  “her phone number just in case you wanted it.” She replied back with a thanks before opening the email her assistant had sent her.

She pulled some items from the fridge before closing it and placing them on the side and wandering off, returning quickly with her laptop. She opened it up and brought up the email before beginning to read it properly while preparing food.

Once the food was cooked, she sat and ate it while looking through the information. She couldn’t help but chuckle as she scrolled down her Facebook before she paused on a photo of Jennifer with Penelope. The two of them were stood closely Jennifer with her arms around Penelope’s shoulders as she kissed her cheek. Emily could instantly feel jealously rising within her. She took a deep breath before reading the caption  “looking forward to the years to come with you” at that Emily slammed her laptop shut before cracking her neck as she stood up. There was absolutely no way she could like someone in a relationship already.

She washed her dishes and dried them before putting them away and walking to her bedroom. She pulled out a clean pair of blue jeans and a white shirt and slid into them before grabbing her white converse and making her way back out to her car.

Half an hour later and she parked her car in a parking lot before making her way out and into the dunkin donuts across the street. As soon as she walked in, she landed her eyes on Jennifer who was busy serving the customers, she smiled lightly before making her way to the counter. ‘Alright what can I get you today?’ Jennifer asked her before looking up ‘Emily,’ she gasped not expecting to see her ever again.

‘Hello to you too,’ she smirked ‘I will take a black coffee, and a donut of your choosing,’ she smiled before taking her wallet out and pulling a card from it. She then pulled another card out while Jennifer rung her up.

‘That’s eight dollars,’ Jennifer smiled ‘cash or card?’

‘Card,’ Emily nodded waiting for Jennifer to finish off so she could pay. Once Jennifer held the machine up, she tapped her card against it before placing it back in her wallet and tucking it back into her jeans.

A short while later and she had everything she’d requested ‘oh one more thing,’ she smiled before handing her card over to Jennifer ‘call me sometime. Preferably sooner rather than later,’ she winked ‘have a good evening Jennifer,’ she smiled before making her way out and back to her car.

No sooner had Emily left Jennifer excused herself and went to the toilets. Only once she had locked herself away in a cubicle did she look down at the card. She read the name of the company and Emily’s name below before looking at the numbers on it. She knew they were both office number and sighed ‘why does she even care?’ She groaned before she noticed a small arrow on the bottom of the card. She furrowed her brows before turning the card over ‘oh my god,’ she gasped as she ran her fingers over the writing  “call me beautiful” before reading the number ‘oh my god,’ she muttered before pulling her phone out and sliding it between her phone and its case. She then went out and washed her hands before returning to work.

Four hours later and she closed the door behind her in their dorm dropping her back and peeling her uniform off throwing it in the washing basket ‘I swear to god,’ she stated sitting on the chair by her desk.

‘What happened now?’

‘Emily.’

‘Again?’

‘She came into my work Penelope she knows where I work?’ she said before looking up at her ‘oh god what if shes been following me and I just don’t know?’

‘Honey I doubt a multibillionaire like her is going to be stalking you, no offence.’

‘Ugh none taken,’ she sighed flicking through the pages of her notebook.

‘Why was she there?’

‘For food?’ she said questioningly ‘what else is she going to be getting from there? A book?’

‘Alright, alright easy on the sarcasm,’ Penelope laughed ‘what I meant was did she ask anything?’

‘Yes she asked for a coffee and a donut of my choice.’

‘Anything else?’

‘No, but she gave me this,’ Jennifer mumbled handing the card over ‘turn it over and read the back.’

‘Wow, well I think its clear to say she likes you. Have you called her?’

‘No I haven’t why would I? why would she like me?’

‘Same as what I said before you’re blonde and a woman just her type and call her, text her whatever.’

‘What do I put?’

‘Just say hi how was your day its JJ.’

‘Okay,’ she muttered adding Emily’s numbers to her phone before texting her ‘why am I doing this?’

‘Intrigue?’

‘Maybe so yes but I’ve never even had a crush on a woman before I don’t know what I’m doing plus if my parents found out god.’

‘They aren’t going to I’m not going to tell them and I doubt you are.’

‘God no,’ she said looking to her.

‘Exactly so when you end up dating don’t panic.’

‘Pen no it won’t come to that, there’s no physical way it can I mean have you seen her? She’s all tall and beautiful and I’m me.’

‘And she clearly likes you,’ Penelope said before jennifers phone went off ‘well?’

‘She said her day was good, she only had one meeting as the other was cancelled so she went home early,’ she mumbled as she hit send ‘I suppose you can if your family owns the business.’

‘That’s very true. I wish we were like that, born into a rich family,’ Penelope sighed as she looked at Jennifer ‘just imagine what we could do with all that cash.’

‘Pay my parents house off for one,’ Jennifer laughed ‘I'm in mega early tomorrow so I'm calling it a night and going to head to sleep,’ she smiled before turning her lights out and climbing in her bed properly ‘goodnight Pen.’

‘Goodnight Jayje,’ Penelope smiled before continuing to play her game.


	2. The reality of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ gets to know Emily and Penelope a little bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That summary sucks ass I apologise this just fills it out in preparation for the good shit

In the days following her run in with Emily, Jennifer found herself rushing between classes, and work while messaging Emily whenever she had a second spare to. She was yet to understand why a multibillionaire like Emily Prentiss would want to talk to her but she hadn’t blocked her number yet so that stood for something in Jennifer’s opinion.

As she made her way out to the front of the store, she noticed Emily stood in line, she couldn’t help but smile as she began serving the customer at the front of the line. When she finally got to Emily, she smiled at her ‘hey.’

‘Hello, is your day going well?’ Emily asked as she watched her carefully.

‘Yeah, it’s alright,’ she shrugged ‘aside from hanging around these greasy fryers and then going home smelling of donuts,’ she laughed ‘what can I get you?’

‘Black coffee and you pick me a donut again,’ Emily smiled before Jennifer rung her up ‘so how often do you work here?’

‘Tuesdays and Thursdays in the afternoon for now and weekends. Soon just weekends,’ Jennifer smiled before selected a donut for Emily and bagging it up.

‘Why are you cutting your hours?’ Emily asked furrowing her brows as Jennifer placed her things on the side ‘thank you.’

‘I got an intern so I'm going to be working there for the next three months before I start college and back here again after it,’ Jennifer smiled as she held the card machine up for her to pay.

‘Are you looking forward to it?’ Emily asked as she picked up her coffee and donut.

‘I am I'm excited to do something I've been waiting on,’ Jennifer grinned as she watched Emily collecting her things ‘thank you and have a good day Emily.’

‘You to beautiful,’ Emily smirked before saying goodbye and leaving. As soon as she sat in her car she groaned. She knew it was a pathetic thing to be doing, travelling half an hour to get a drink when she could walk to the same shop less than five minutes away, but she couldn’t help herself. She knew there was something about Jennifer had caught her eye, it was just a case of figuring out what. 

She sighed and pulled out her phone before pulling up Jennifer’s number and dropping her a text before starting her car and making her way back to her office.

As Emily arrived back at work and parked her car, she got a reply from Jennifer. She couldn’t help but laugh at the younger girls response as she got out of her car before hitting the call button waiting for her to answer.

‘Hey you.’

‘Hello to you too,’ Emily laughed ‘why were you so reluctant for me to call you?’ She asked as she pushed the button for the elevator.

‘Because you’re you,’ Jennifer shrugged as she made her way to the library on campus.

‘And what does that have to do with it?’ She laughed this time as she entered the elevator and pushed the number 60 before waiting as the doors closed and she began making her way up.

‘Well, you’re you,’ Jennifer paused ‘you're  the Emily Prentiss, CEO to one of the biggest companies in the world Emily Prentiss and I'm just little old me,’ she mumbled as she leaned on the library door to open it.

‘What are you doing?’ Emily laughed again as she listened to her grunting down the line.

‘The library doors are heavy,’ Jennifer sighed as she began walking around looking for an empty table.

‘So, you are anxious to talk with me because I am me? Because my mother is the owner of Prentiss enterprises?’

‘Yes, you’re all rich and beautiful,’ Jennifer groaned ‘and I'm poor and not beautiful.’

‘Well, that is a distinct lie right away,’ Emily snorted ‘I may have the money, but I don’t enjoy this lifestyle and you are most definitely beautiful Jennifer.’

‘How can you not enjoy that lifestyle, I'd do _anything_ to get that kind of money,’ Jennifer mumbled as she placed her bag on a table before sitting down.

‘I think it makes people distrustful, I think it makes them hate themselves. I think it tears families apart and damages people,’ Emily admitted as she shoved her hand in her pocket.

‘Wow,’ Jennifer breathed ‘do you ever see your family?’

‘Not really. I have grown used to it and I rather prefer it that way now if I'm honest. Father is well somewhere, not really sure where. My mother I see whenever she holds one of her special balls or galas or events and I have to attend.’

‘That sounds horrible I'm so sorry,’ Jennifer muttered as she opened the textbook that was in front of her.

‘It is fine honestly, I am over it at this point in time,’ Emily smiled this time ‘what about your family? Are you close with them?’

‘Yeah I am. I miss them but I'm also loving it here, does that make me a bad person?’

‘Of course not no, it makes you human.’

‘Like I love them to pieces, they mean the world to me. But I want to do well in life and I'm doing so well right now,’ Jennifer admitted as her hand went to the necklace she was wearing before she failed at holding back a sob.

‘Jennifer what is wrong?’

‘Nothing, it's nothing,’ she sniffed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

‘You do know you can talk to me. Whatever you tell me stays between us,’ Emily reassured as she listened to Jennifer breathing.

‘I’m okay,’ she said reassuring both herself and Emily.

‘So where is home?’

‘Allegheny county.’

‘Pennsylvania’

‘Yeah. It's not too far but far enough.’

‘And you are going home for Christmas?’

‘Definitely yeah,’ Jennifer laughed this time ‘Christmas is crazy in Jareau house.’

‘I can imagine,’ Emily laughed as she made her way out and towards her office ‘hey look I have to go can I call you later?’

‘Yeah, you can. Enjoy your night.’

‘I cannot say I will,’ Emily grunted as she opened the door to her office coming face to face with her mother ‘I will call you later okay beautiful?’

‘Okay bye Emily.’

‘Goodbye Jennifer,’ Emily smiled before hanging up ‘mother what are you doing here?’

‘We were hacked,’ she stated calmly as she waited for Emily to sit down.

‘What? How?’

‘Someone by the name of The Black Queen apparently hacked us.’

‘Well, what did they take?’

‘Just details on you, which is why I'm here,’ her mother nodded as she sat forward ‘we do not know where they are from, for all we know they could be here in New York which is why I want to put a security detail on you.’

‘Mother no, I am fine without one,’ Emily groaned as she sent Jennifer a message. She received a reply right away before she continued to talk ‘you can tell whoever it is you are assigning to me to not bother.’

‘Darling it has already been done. Anthony here will be your security until all of this blows over and we find out who caused it.’

‘Fine, but if you get in my way there is going to be trouble,’ she grunted as her phone rang on the desk. She looked at the small display before answering it ‘Emily Prentiss.’ As she listened to the man talking on the line, she watched her mother stand up and hand her an envelope before making her way out. Anthony followed before stopping outside her door ‘no, no that is fine, do not worry about it. I will get on to them first thing in the morning and get them to sort it out. No thank you for letting me know. Yes, thank you, you too sir goodbye.’ No sooner had she hung up did she pick up the envelope ripping it open and looking at the things that were taken on her ‘wow they really left nothing out,’ she mumbled before she rang the IT man ‘I have a question for you,’ she began waiting as he spoke ‘alright good how would one say hack a system that supposed to have the best security? They must be good then, was there anything they left behind? Okay and what was it?’ she asked sighing as she tapped her fingers on her desk ‘TBQPG, well what the hell does that mean,’ she mumbled ‘yeah thanks bye,’ she said hanging up before it clicked and she dialled Jennifer’s number

‘Hey what’s wrong?’

‘I need to meet you later,’ she stated as she continued to jot down what she had figured out.

‘Erm why?’

‘I will tell you when I see you. Now where is best?’

‘Well, I'm at the library at the moment and I'm heading back to my dorm soon I could maybe meet you outside there?’

‘That is fine with me. Will you send me the address?’

‘Sure, as soon as we hang up I will.’

‘Great message me that and a time suitable to you and I will be there,’ Emily stated, ‘goodbye Jennifer,’ she mumbled before hanging up. Five minutes later and Jennifer messaged her a time and place.

Come six and Jennifer is stood outside her dorm building waiting for Emily to arrive, as she closed her eyes taking in just how active the city seemed she felt a hand on her arm ‘Jesus Emily you could have said something instead of scaring the life out of me like that,’ she hissed as her hand went to her chest ‘please don’t do that again.’

‘Sorry, you just looked, peaceful. I did not want to disturb you listening to everything around you by talking to you,’ she mumbled as she watched Jennifer carefully.

‘Why did you want to meet me?’

‘Can we go inside?’ She questioned as she gestured to the doors to her left ‘it is semiprivate.’

‘Sure,’ Jennifer smiled before waking in in front of Emily. She pushed the button on the elevator before turning to Emily ‘so now do I get to know? Also, who’s he?’ she pointed towards Anthony.

‘He is a security detail my mother gave me because someone hacked our system at work and took information on me,’ Emily shrugged earning a gasp from the younger girl ‘it is nothing too serious or I hope not anyways. Also, the elevator is open behind you.’ At that Jennifer entered allowing the two of them to follow her in before pushing a button ‘the reason I am here is to speak to your friend.’

‘Penelope?’ Jennifer asked furrowing her brows as she looked at Emily.

‘Yes, I need to ask her some questions,’ Emily stated nonchalantly as she leaned on the back of the elevator.

‘How do you know of her?’

‘Let’s just say she isn’t very secretive on taking information on oneself.’

‘I’m lost.’

‘She left a crumb as my IT man called it,’ she said matter-of-factly. ‘My mother found out the hacker was running on the name, The Black Queen. I have no idea who she found that from, but I called my IT man nonetheless and had him do a search on the system for those word and initials and he gave me TBQPG.’

‘Oh god,’ Jennifer groaned.

‘It was quite clear that the beginning is The Black Queen. I was a little stumped on PG until I recalled that you mentioned a Penelope yesterday when we were messaging.’

‘Did you look us up on facebook?’ Jennifer asked as she felt goosebumps run down her body.

‘If I said yes would you be mad?’

‘Sort of,’ she shrugged as she looked down at her shoes.

‘Yes, I did. I needed to confirm if my suspicions were true so naturally, I knew you would be on there. I found you, searched your friends and found her. Please do not take that the wrong way.’

‘You literally stalked my facebook and you don’t want me to “take that the wrong way” there’s only so many ways you can take that,’ Jennifer snapped as she glared at Emily ‘why?’

‘Why what?’

‘Why are you doing this? Why do you care so much?’ She snapped as the doors opened. She sighed before walking off to her dorm leaving Emily to follow behind her.

‘I looked you up just to get information on your friend okay?’

‘That isn’t what I asked,’ Jennifer shouted at her ‘why do you care about me? Why do you text me, why do you call me?’

‘Because, I can’t stop thinking about you okay?’ Emily snapped ‘I don’t know why I just can’t is that better for you? Am I still allowed to come and buy a coffee off you? Or not? Like if I come and buy a coffee off you just so I can ask how your day was or I drop you a text that is what I am going to do,’ she snarled as she angrily followed Jennifer coming to a stop behind her as she reached her dorm.

‘Well, I don’t appreciate people stalking me Emily,’ Jennifer shouted this time.

‘Will you stop,’ Emily growled shoving Jennifer into the wall behind her ‘I do not know who you  _think_ you are, but no one, and I mean no one talks to me like that is that understood?’ She snarled as she stared at Jennifer watching as the fear grew in her eyes.

‘Yes, I'm sorry,’ Jennifer whimpered just wishing Emily would let her go ‘I'm so sorry.’

‘You are forgiven now get inside I need to talk with Penelope,’ she grunted as she let her go allowing them to enter.

As soon as Jennifer entered her dorm, she threw her bag by the bottom of her bed before climbing on it facing the wall, she officially hated Emily. She actually expected Emily to be different, but now she isn’t so sure. 

‘Well that was quite the entrance Jayje,’ Penelope snarked before turning to find Emily glaring at her ‘oh shit.’

‘You are telling me its oh shit. Miss Penelope Garcia or should I say The Black Queen.’

‘Oh boy, oh boy you know,’ Penelope panicked before turning and slamming her laptop shut. ‘I swear to all the gods there could ever be that I, oh boy, I have a reason behind that.’

‘Behind hacking into our system?’ Emily questioned as she furrowed her brows ‘behind taking all the information stored there on me? Why? Was it for your own personal gain? Do you like watching important people come crashing down because something you hacked got leaked?’ Emily continued watching as Penelope squirmed under her intense gaze ‘is that why? Or do you just find hacking people and causing an uproar a little bit of a laugh?’

‘I well, well you see,’ Penelope stuttered before opening up her laptop ‘I actually didn’t take anything so to speak.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean yes I hacked your system. I created a loophole giving myself a login detail, where I simply logged on unaware to all of you and found all your details. I haven’t taken any of them I’ve just looked at them.’

‘Why?’ Emily questioned this time as she continued to stare at the girl in front of her.

‘Think of it this way,’ she began as she once again closed her laptop ‘you are talking to Jayje and I'm not going to lie. I don’t trust you, whether she does or not is another entirely different story, but I don’t. So, I did my own research. I noticed you looked her up which confirmed my suspicions after she told me you were at her work. I didn’t want to cause this much hassle I just wanted to make sure she was safe.’

‘Well, that is fair, I’ll give you that but I could have just told you my intentions, if you really wanted to know them,’ Emily sighed before she heard Jennifer. She paused and looked at the body on the bed shaking as she cried ‘can you do me a huge favour?’ She asked as she looked at Penelope.

‘That depends what is it?’

‘First promise not to hack my system again.’ She stated as she looked back to Jennifer.

‘Done and done now what do you want?’

‘I want you to leave with Anthony. You can stay the night in my apartment here in town I just need to be alone while I speak with Jennifer,’ she whispered before finally looking at Penelope again ‘please?’

‘The whole night at your apartment?’

‘Yes. Anthony will take you there and drop you off here in the morning now please take what you need and leave.’

‘Oh, you’ve got a deal just don’t piss her off any more than you have,’ Penelope warned before throwing a few items into a bag, following Anthony out five minutes later.

As soon as the door shut Emily sat down on the edge of Jennifer’s bed ‘don't touch me,’ Jennifer whimpered as she continued to cry.

When Emily ran her hand down Jennifer’s back, she physically felt the girl flinch at her touch before she lay behind her and pulled her close ‘will you listen to me?’

‘No get off me,’ Jennifer hissed as she tried to push Emily away from her.

‘Stop fighting me and listen,’ she snarled as she forced the blonde to look at her ‘I am so sorry for what happened out there.’

‘Yeah right,’ Jennifer mumbled before sniffing up slightly.

‘No, I am. I'm sorry, I was just very angry, and I should not have taken it out on you at all,’ she whispered as she ran her thumb over Jennifer’s cheek effectively wiping her tears away ‘I did not want you to ever witness that side of me. Not yet anyways,’ she admitted as she watched the blue eyes in front of her own brown ones. ‘I promise I do not want to intentionally hurt you.’

‘Why are you doing this?’ Jennifer finally asked as she turned and looked at Emily properly, accepting a tissue for her nose in the process.

‘Because I cannot get my mind off you.’

‘Why though? I’m nothing special,’ she mumbled causing Emily to chuckle slightly.

‘You are very special Jennifer,’ Emily began before Jennifer stopped her.

‘Please call me JJ,’ she sighed ‘Please?’

‘Do you not like being called Jennifer?’

‘I do, it's just very formal and I don’t like that,’ she admitted as she continued to look at Emily. She could tell by Emily’s eyes alone that she was genuinely sorry for having reacted the way she did in the hallway.

‘I am sorry, that is the way I have been brought up. I think your name is beautiful just like you,’ Emily smirked earning a small laugh from Jennifer ‘are you okay?’

‘Yes, I'm good. I’m sorry for calling you a stalker I'm just not used to this,’ she mumbled as she began playing with the ring Emily had on ‘I've never, with anyone before. You’re the first person to even think about me that way and how do I know that you won’t take advantage of me? Because I'm worthless to you. You have everything you could ever want and more, but you seem so interested in me, why?’ She whispered as she looked at Emily.

‘Because you are you. You are quiet, shy, cute, extremely beautiful. I would not dream of taking advantage of you, that is not what I do,’ Emily smiled as she cupped Jennifer’s jaw ‘I would wine and dine you, show you the world how you are meant to see it. I do not have everything I want in life because as cliche as this may sound, I do not have you,’ Emily winked earning a nudge from Jennifer. ‘hey, I was being sincere there was no need for that.’

‘Sorry but there was no need for that last comment either.’

‘Okay I will give you that,’ Emily smirked ‘so, this is your dorm huh? I remember college, was not as fun as I thought it would be,’ she mumbled as she lay on her back looking up at the ceiling.

‘Yeah, I'm yet to finish decorating but I like it so far and why not?’ Jennifer mumbled as she snuggled into Emily more. After the little talk she felt more comfortable being herself around the woman.

‘It just was not what I expected, and people were not so kind to me. I suppose that is what comes with the fact I got in because of my mother, well sort of,’ she thought aloud.

‘You didn’t earn your way in?’ Jennifer asked as she glanced to Emily.

‘No, I did, but my mother paid them some money to ensure my place was secure no matter what, that included getting a building named after her there and well it is pretty obvious right away that we are related, and people did not take too kindly to that,’ she mumbled as she took Jennifer’s hand ‘I would like to take you out sometime.’

‘I'm sorry people did that,’ Jennifer mumbled as she squeezed Emily's hand ‘I’d love to but nowhere too fancy I don’t really have the clothing for that.’

‘That is a problem that I can fix,’ Emily smiled as she looked at Jennifer ‘are you tired?’

‘A little yeah,’ she shrugged ‘it’s been a busy day.’

‘Go to sleep it is fine,’ Emily muttered as she pulled Jennifer closer.

‘I well usually sleep under the sheets not on top,’ Jennifer giggled causing Emily to stand and pull her up ‘thank you.’

‘Not a problem,’ Emily smiled as Jennifer took her clothes off and climbed into bed.

‘Are you staying?’

‘Yeah if you want me to? I can steal her bed, right?’

‘She’s particular about that, but you can stay in mine.’

‘Are you sure? I do not want to overstep any boundaries,’ Emily asked as she looked at a very tired looking Jennifer.

‘I'm sure,’ she yawned before Emily slipped her shoes and jacket off before slipping out of her pants and shirt and lying next to her. She immediately snuggled closer wrapping an arm around the woman effectively trapping her in place.

‘Goodnight beautiful,’ Emily whispered as she kissed the top of her head.

‘Goodnight Em,’ Jennifer mumbled before allowing sleep to finally overcome her body.


	3. She’s hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter. The next chapter is where it really gets going. I’ll also be updating every Wednesday and Sunday!

When Jennifer woke the next morning she instantly groaned as she moved closer to Emily before the woman pulled her close, running her hand up her side slightly.

‘Go back to sleep please it is early,’ Emily grunted pulling her even closer.

‘I have classes Em,’ Jennifer mumbled as she stifled a yawn ‘I am still tired though.’

‘What time are your classes?’

‘Nine to eleven then two to five.’

‘Skip this morning then, you clearly need the sleep, come on go back to sleep, it will not hurt to skip a day to catch up on your sleep.’

‘I know you’re right, I'm just worried,’ Jennifer mumbled as she fiddled with Emily’s fingers.

‘Do not be it will not affect anything,’ Emily muttered as Jennifer curled into her.

The two were woken several hours later to the door slamming shut ‘make a bit more noise Pen I'm trying to sleep,’ Jennifer groaned as she buried her face into Emily’s neck.

‘Well miss “I'm always on time” Jareau it's almost four pm,’ Penelope grinned looking at the two of them.

‘What?’ She snapped as she glared at Penelope before lifting her head up to look at the clock ‘no, no, no,’ she grunted before being pulled down by Emily.

‘Shh sleep.’

‘Emily we’ve slept literally all day I'm missing my class,’ Jennifer whined earning a look from Emily ‘I know you said to skip one day but this is important to me.’

‘And so is sleeping you cannot function without sleep and clearly you needed it,’ Emily stated as Jennifer yawned once again.

‘I know but,’ she mumbled before Emily looked at her with her eyebrows raised ‘okay fine but I don’t want to sleep anymore if I do, I won’t sleep tonight,’ she mumbled before finally sitting up and stretching. As she did, she felt Emily’s hand run down her back before stopping on her waist. ‘Are you going to work today?’ She asked as she glanced around at Emily.

‘No there is no point Jennifer. It is four, by the time I get there, half four people usually start leaving at around half five. I am sure they can live without me for a day,’ she shrugged ‘not a fan of the whole sharing a single bed thing,’ she mumbled as she stretched.

‘Yeah, it's not very spacious,’ Jennifer laughed as she watched Emily getting dressed, noticing now the faint outline of abs.

‘See something you like?’ Emily smirked causing Jennifer to blush.

‘I erm, sorry,’ she shrugged before quickly getting up and grabbing what she needed ‘I'm going to go and shower,’ she smiled to Emily ‘be nice to Pen please.’

‘I will try my best,’ she smirked as she buttoned up her shirt before sitting at Jennifer’s desk ‘so what exactly does she study?’

‘Communications and media management,’ Penelope stated as she began typing on her laptop.

‘Interesting what about you?’

‘Computer science.’

‘So that is how you learnt to hack me?’

‘No, I already knew how to do that,’ Penelope shrugged ‘I'm learning more normal things, I guess. I just want to be able to work with computers one day, they’re easier than people.’

‘You are not wrong. So how do you two know each other?’ She asked as she began flicking through a notebook Jennifer had.

‘We’ve been friends for a long time now,’ she smiled as she turned and looked at Emily ‘we met for the first time when we started here. But during the first year of high school, we got matched together in this online pen pal thing. I did it because I like computers, I don’t really know why Jayje did it.’

‘So, you are not from the same place?’

‘Nope I'm from San Francisco, Jayje.’

‘Pennsylvania yeah,’ Emily nodded ‘she told me. Do you enjoy it here?’

‘Yeah, I love it,’ Penelope smiled for once thinking Emily might not be so bad ‘does she forgive you for whatever happened between the two of you last night?’

‘From the conversation we had I am going to assume yes,’ Emily smiled slightly.

‘And you’re not going to be a complete dickhead?’ Penelope asked as she tilted her head.

‘No,’ she snapped out, shocked that she would come to that conclusion ‘I am not nor have I ever been a dickhead.’

‘Alright then,’ the blonde snorted ‘what about all those times in the papers?’

‘All those times in the papers are complete bullshit. They always emphasise on the most minute detail and exaggerate it to make it seem ten times worse than it actually is,’ she huffed out running her fingers through her hair.

‘So, the wild partying and drugs?’

‘Did not happen,’ Emily groaned ‘I went to a friend’s place, we had some drinks, smoked a little weed and then I left,’ she mumbled ‘and before you say anything no I do not do it all the time. That was the first time in years, and I have not done it since.’

‘So, you’re not really that kind of person?’

‘Do not get me wrong I was when I was younger,’ she admitted as Jennifer walked back into the room ‘but since graduating college I have been working with my mother and there is honestly no time for that.’

‘What do you actually do there?’ Jennifer asked as she began brushing her hair out ‘like what is your job?’

‘Well as of last year my mother made me CEO, something about me taking over eventually and that I should start now,’ she sighed ‘so technically I do not have to do anything really but keep everything in line. I still do everything I did before, so all the management. There are like the vice presidents I was one of those we keep the directors in line, who keep the managers in line, who keep the workers in line.’

‘So, you’re right at the top of that chain?’ Jennifer mumbled ‘and I'm right at the bottom, nice.’

‘Hey, come now, honestly I was not exactly bragging about it and I started just as low as you,’ Emily muttered as she held her hand out to Jennifer ‘when I was fourteen, I started working for my parents. They put me in a store they owned, one of the many, and told me whatever I earned would be put in a trust fund that I could not touch until I was eighteen,’ she began as Jennifer took her hand lightly. She pulled her closer at that ‘when I was fifteen, they made me a team leader, sixteen they moved me up to a manager. Upon starting college, they moved me up once again I became senior manager. Upon graduation, a director and I stayed there for many years. I was happy there until my mother moved me up to a vice president where I was until last year.’

‘But your mom always made the decision to move you up even if someone was better than you?’

‘Jennifer beautiful no one was better than me. I played my part fair and square. The people above me got told that I did not get the special treatment because my parents owned the company so I had no choice but to work hard and hope one day it would pay off.’

‘And it did,’ she nodded as she looked at their hands.

‘Yes, it did, and I am grateful for that. But it does not mean it cannot work for you too,’ she smirked as she lifted Jennifer’s chin ‘where is your intern again?’

‘Thornton Industries,’ she smiled ‘I'm really excited about it. Like I’ve been waiting for this for so many years and I’ve been working so hard to get this intern.’

‘Then just keep working hard and you will get everything you want,’ Emily smiled before her phone began to ring ‘oh god no,’ she sighed rolling her eyes.

‘What?’

‘That is the ringtone for my mother,’ she grunted as she looked at the screen.

‘Aren’t you going to answer it?’

‘No,’ she scoffed ‘she will just be asking where I am because Anthony is at my apartment and I am not there.’

‘How would she know that?’ Jennifer asked as she looked at Emily.

‘She will be there,’ she sighed this time ‘which is great I did not need to go home to find her there.’

‘You live in an apartment?’

‘Oh boy does she live in an apartment,’ Penelope beamed ‘you should see that place. It puts all other apartments to shame. It is just beautiful and so, so big,’ she grinned ‘I absolutely love it Jayje, guaranteed you will too.’

‘Yes, it is, rather big,’ she smirked ‘I also have a house in Brooklyn, that is where I spend most of my time. But my mother knows that when it gets late, I tend to just go to the apartment.’

‘So, you’re leaving?’ Jennifer mumbled as Emily stood.

‘I am yes what are your plans for tomorrow?’ she asked as the two of them made their way to the door.

‘I'm at work all day sadly,’ Jennifer shrugged ‘same on Sunday.’

‘What about Monday?’

‘Classes nine to four after that I'm free,’ she smiled as she opened the door allowing Emily to leave ‘you're okay going down?’

‘I will pick you up outside of here Monday at six be ready,’ she smirked as she kissed Jennifer’s forehead ‘I will be fine. Have a good evening Jennifer, stay safe.’

‘I will, goodbye Emily,’ she grinned as she watched her disappear before closing the door. No sooner had the door shut Penelope burst out laughing ‘oh come on what are you laughing at?’ She hissed as she spun and looked at her.

‘She loves you Jesus she couldn’t worship the ground you walk on anymore if she tried,’ she laughed as Jennifer sat at her desk.

‘Really Pen? I doubt that,’ she mumbled as she pulled her notebook towards her. She flicked open the pages landing on a half blank page ‘did she look in this?’

‘Yeah, while she was asking questions about you why?’

‘Look,’ she giggled as she slid the book to Penelope ‘read it.’

‘Just in case you forget. Monday at six downstairs. There is no need to make an effort just look nice. It is my treat. Emily.’ Penelope read ‘so she knew you were off at four. I mean at least she had the decency to still ask you.’

‘I won’t lie it kind of makes me feel like a princess,’ Jennifer laughed ‘but she is a little weird.’

‘Oh, I couldn’t agree more.’


	4. What are they doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go dress shopping and Emily takes JJ to a bdsm club

Come Monday morning Jennifer crawls out of her bed and towards her closet digging around in her clothes, pulling out some dark denim jeans and a pink shirt before grabbing a towel, underwear and shoes ‘Pen wake up,’ she mumbled as she moved and pulled on her foot slightly.

‘I'm awake, I'm awake god girl,’ Penelope grunted as she pulled her foot away.

‘I'm going to shower okay. I’ll be back in like ten minutes,’ she shrugged before wandering into their bathroom and closing the door behind her. She dropped her clothing on the side before hanging her towel up. Then after pulling the curtain back she turned the water on letting it heat up as she got undressed.

No sooner had she pulled the curtain shut behind her and stood under the water did the door open ‘I need to pee please can I come in?’ Penelope sighed waiting for the usual yes.

‘Yes, god it's always the same with you,’ Jennifer grunted as she squeezed shampoo onto her hand.

‘Thank you, thank you, thank you,’ Penelope grinned before entering and closing the door behind her ‘why do you always seem to shower in the morning. Don’t you know a girl has got to pee when she gets up?’

‘I'm showering now because I won’t have time tonight,’ Jennifer smiled to herself.

‘She isn’t picking you up here until six. I’m sure you’ve got plenty of time,’ Penelope grunted as she rested her head on the wall next to her ‘what time is it?’

‘Six thirty,’ Jennifer smirked knowing her friend hated to be woken so early.

‘Oh, come on how many times do I have to tell you not to wake me this early I hate losing sleep.’

‘I know but you’re in at nine like me. Gives you time to get ready and we can walk down together.’

‘Fine but only because I like you,’ Penelope grunted ‘I'm leaving now, don’t forget to shave for her,’ Penelope smirked as she closed the door before making her way back to her bed.

‘I swear to god I'm going to kill you,’ Jennifer grunted as she threw her wet towel at Penelope after leaving the bathroom ‘shave for her, like anything is going to happen,’ she snarled ‘besides you know what I'm like. I hate body hair.’

‘I was joking calm down,’ Penelope laughed as she watched Jennifer carefully ‘honestly. Like I know she likes you, but I know you don’t take shit from anyone.’

‘Too right I don’t. Nothing is going to happen unless I want it to,’ she hissed as she brushed her hair through ‘are you getting ready?’

‘Are you really wearing that shirt?’

‘You're one to talk,’ Jennifer laughed ‘half the time you’re a walking rainbow.’

‘Okay I’ll give you that,’ Penelope laughed as she moved to her closet and pulled out some clothes.

By eight thirty Jennifer was sat in her class waiting for everyone else to join before it started. ‘Hey Jen, how are you?’

‘I'm alright Aaron you?’

‘Good, I could be better, but I’ll be fine,’ he smiled as he pulled out his notebook. ‘So, what has you so happy?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean since I came in here you’ve been smiling like mad so what happened? Who’ve you had sex with?’

‘Woah no, no,’ Jennifer stated as she stopped him ‘I've not had sex with anyone,’ she laughed this time ‘but I am talking to someone.’

‘Okay so what are they like?’

‘She, is different,’ she sighed ‘would you believe me if I told you that I’ve been talking to Emily Prentiss.’

‘No, I wouldn’t.’

‘Well, I’ve been talking to Emily Prentiss. As in the CEO Emily Prentiss.’

‘Wow. How long for?’

‘About a week now,’ she nodded as she watched him.

‘Are you serious?’

‘Totally serious Hotch and she is, I don’t even know. I don’t have words for it because I still don’t believe it myself,’ she shrugged before laughing at how pathetic that sounded.

‘How did this even happen?’

‘I ran into her on the street,’ she began ‘and then she appeared at my work and gave me her number with a wink, and we’ve been talking since. She stayed at mine the other night.’

‘And didn’t want to fuck you. Well, I'm impressed,’ he smirked as the room began to fill out at the lecturer walked in.

‘Why do people assume that? She’s genuinely a really nice person and not once has she tried to do anything of that sort.’

‘Well, I am surprised. She doesn’t seem like that kind of person.’

‘She said that to Pen, about how the media always twists what she’s doing or has done and makes it seem worse. Which for her can be a bad thing,’ Jennifer shrugged as she began writing down what the teacher was saying.

As soon as her final class finished at four Jennifer threw her things in her bag ‘I need to be going,’ she smiled at Aaron ‘Emily is picking me up at six.’

‘Good luck,’ he smirked at her as she threw her bag on her shoulder before making her way out.

As she rushed out of the building she slammed into a person ‘oh god I'm so sorry,’ she mumbled as she pushed her bag back up her shoulder.

‘Hey, calm down,’ Emily laughed as she cupped Jennifer’s jaw ‘I was here to pick you up.’

‘What why?’ She asked as she looked at Emily ‘I was okay to go home and change.’

‘Well, there is no need okay beautiful?’

‘Why not?’ She mumbled as Emily took her bag ‘hey that’s mine.’

‘Obviously it is,’ Emily smirked ‘and because I have plans.’

‘Are you going to tell me?’ She smiled this time as Emily led her to a car ‘woah, that’s neat.’

‘You like it?’ Emily laughed as she held the door open for her.

‘I do very much so,’ she beamed this time ‘I’ve never been in a posh car before so yeah, I'm excited for this.’

‘Oh, you have not seen the best of it,’ Emily smirked as she closed the door. She quickly made her way to the back of the car, placing her bag in before making her way around and into the car herself. ‘At my apartment I have a whole floor of cars. Different types and styles so I can choose as I please which I want to drive.’

‘Woah,’ Jennifer gasped ‘and I thought just this one was good. What other cars do you have?’

‘You will see one day beautiful,’ Emily smiled as she started the car ‘seatbelt on Jennifer.’

‘Right,’ she nodded, pulling it on ‘okay, please don’t go too fast.’

‘Jennifer love, we are in the centre of New York City it is not possible to go fast with this traffic,’ she laughed as she set off driving.

Half an hour later and Emily parked the car and climbed out, making her way around to Jennifer’s door opening it for her ‘come on out.’

‘Thank you,’ Jennifer grinned as she took Emily’s hand allowing her to pull her up out of the car. ‘Where are we?’

‘Fifth Avenue.’

‘Emily,’ Jennifer groaned ‘why?’

‘Because I want to treat you to some new clothes,’ she smiled as she rested her hand of the small of her back ‘but we will not be going in them all. I have arranged a booking at one place, you are going to try a few dresses on and pick one for tonight.’

‘What is tonight?’ She asked as she looked at Emily.

‘You will see when it comes okay love?’ She smiled as she continued to lead Jennifer to her favourite store. Once inside she led Jennifer to the dresses ‘have a quick look while I sort this out, keep hold of those you want to try on.’

‘But,’ Jennifer began before Emily cut her off.

‘I do not care what you are going to say. If you see one you want to try on, keep hold of it okay? I will be back soon.’ With that Emily made her way over to the counter ‘okay so what dresses have you picked out for her for tonight.’

‘We have several, a few black, some blues, a red one. She may be too pale for red,’ the woman noted as she looked Jennifer over.

‘Can we get started?’ Emily asked as she turned and looked at Jennifer, who was still yet to pick anything out.

‘Sure, if you want to both follow me,’ she smiled before walking off.

‘Jennifer love, come here,’ at that Jennifer walked over to her ‘you haven’t picked anything.’

‘I couldn’t decide on any. They’re all so beautiful,’ she shrugged.

‘Were there any that caught your eye?’

‘Like all of them,’ she giggled as she looked at the ground.

‘I got them to pick a few out based on what I told them, so how about you try them on for me okay beautiful?’ Emily stated as she lifted Jennifer's head up ‘can you do that?’

‘Yeah, I just, it doesn’t matter,’ she shrugged before looking to where a woman was stood waiting ‘is she for me?’

‘Yes, but I want you to tell me what is wrong before we go back there.’

‘All of these dresses are more than I earn in like a year. How can I just put a dress on and choose one? And what happens if I never want to wear it again?’

‘First of all, you do not need to worry about how much they cost. If you like it, I am buying it and it is as simple as that. Second, I want you to love this dress so much that you will not want to take it off, understand?’

‘Yes,’ Jennifer smiled slightly ‘it’s just hard, I'm not used to this.’

‘And that is why I am here,’ Emily laughed as she took Jennifer's hand and led her to where the woman was stood.

‘Okay so first up I'm thinking this one,’ the woman began before showing them a long deep blue dress.

‘Woah,’ Jennifer muttered as she ran her fingers over the fabric ‘I love it.’

‘Is she always this easily pleased Miss Prentiss?’

‘From what I know yes and please it is Emily. How many times do I have to tell you,’ she mumbled as she watched Jennifer staring in awe at the dress. ‘Jennifer love go try it on.’

‘Okay,’ she nodded before taking the dress and disappearing into a changing room. Ten minutes later and she unlocked the door before stepping out ‘it doesn’t really fit that well,’ she shrugged as she dragged herself over to Emily ‘it’s a little big.’

‘What size is this?’ Emily questioned as she stood and ran her hands down Jennifer’s sides.

‘A size four,’ the woman nodded ‘we have a size two you can try on.’

‘Do you want to?’ Emily asked looking down at her ‘I do think this colour suits you.’

‘Yeah okay,’ Jennifer smiled slightly causing the woman to rush off, returning several minutes later with a different size. Jennifer quietly took it and changed into it before stepping back out. ‘at least this fits me,’ she mumbled before grinning at Emily ‘I really like this one.’

‘Do you want to try the others on?’

‘The black and this blue one,’ she smiled as she looked at the paler blue dress. At that the woman handed the correct size over of the black allowing her to get changed into it.

After ten minutes Jennifer grunted before hitting the wall lightly ‘Jennifer beautiful what’s wrong?’ Emily questioned as she made her way to the dressing room she was in.

‘I can’t do it up,’ Jennifer grunted as she tried again.

‘Do you want me to come in and help you?’

‘Yes please,’ Jennifer sighed, giving up on the ribbon.

As Emily entered, she pulled the curtain shut before looking her up and down ‘oh I like this one,’ she smirked slightly ‘turn around for me beautiful.’

At that Jennifer turned around looking at herself and Emily in the mirror as she felt Emily's hands sliding down from her waist to her hips before they finally made their way to the ribbon at the back ‘let me know when it feels okay,’ she stated, gathering her hair and moving it over her left shoulder.

‘How, how will I know?’

‘You want it to be tight, but not so tight that you cannot breathe okay?’

‘Oh okay,’ she nodded as Emily began pulling the ribbon tighter bit by bit ‘that bit feels okay there.’

‘See exactly like that,’ Emily smirked as she continued working her way down the corset before tying the ribbon at the bottom. ‘All done. What do you think of it?’

‘I love it,’ Jennifer gasped ‘like I think I want this one,’ she smiled as she turned to Emily ‘it’s really pretty.’

‘Then we will get this one,’ Emily smiled as she cupped Jennifer jaw ‘I do think you look perfect in it.’

‘Thank you,’ she blushed before looking down at the dress. She loved how black it was and how even in the most minimal lighting it still glittered perfectly ‘how much exactly does this dress cost?’

‘You do not need to worry about that Jennifer,’ Emily mumbled before kissing the top of her head ‘my treat. Now let us see this dress in some better lighting.’

‘But,’ she mumbled as Emily led her out ‘I don’t want you to waste your money on me.’

‘Trust me I am not wasting anything love,’ Emily smiled as she twirled Jennifer around before pulling her close ‘we will take this dress with a pair of black heels to match.’

‘Emily,’ Jennifer groaned as she rolled her eyes.

‘Do not roll your eyes at me,’ she grunted as she held her jaw forcing Jennifer to look at her ‘I am not going to let you wander around in this dress with converse on.’

‘I guess it does sound ridiculous,’ Jennifer sighed ‘I just don’t like how expensive all of this is.’

‘Then do not think about that beautiful, think about how stunning you look in this dress,’ she winked before the woman appeared with several styles of shoes ‘pick one you like.’

As soon as Jennifer caught eye of the shoes, she made her way over to them before pointing to a pair ‘these I love them and I’ll be able to walk in them too,’ she grinned as the woman asked her shoe size. With that information she left before returning a short while later with the correct size.

‘Put them on Jennifer,’ Emily stated as she took them and led her to some seats. She waited until she was sat down before lifting the bottom of the dress up. She quickly tugged her socks off before easing her feet into the shoes and fastening them up. ‘Okay come on stand up,’ she smiled as she dropped the bottom of the dress back down before folding her socks together.

‘I feel like a princess,’ Jennifer giggled as she made her way over to the mirrors and looked at herself ‘thank you so much,’ she beamed before hugging Emily ‘I love it I really do.’

‘That is all we want beautiful,’ she smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair ‘I am going to go and pay for this and my suit and then I am going to get changed okay?’

‘You're wearing a suit?’ Jennifer gasped as she felt goosebumps run down her arms ‘wow.’

‘I am yes is there a problem with that?’ Emily smirked at her.

‘No, not at all,’ Jennifer muttered as she shook her head lightly ‘I just, you look hot in your regular work suits never mind about a tailored one.’

‘Well thank you beautiful,’ Emily laughed before kissing the top of her head ‘I will be back soon, take some pictures for your friend perhaps.’

‘Yeah okay,’ Jennifer smiled as she was handed her phone. She waited for Emily to leave before unlocking her phone and taking a few pictures, sending them immediately to Penelope and then to her mother. She then stood staring at her phone until her mother’s number came up. ‘hey mom.’

‘Jennifer love, why are you in such a lovely dress?’

‘I erm, met someone and they’re taking me out tonight,’ she shrugged as she avoided saying just who it was.

‘Well, I certainly hope you didn’t blow the budget we had,’ her mom sighed down the phone.

‘No mom not at all. Quite the opposite actually, I'm not paying for it they are, and I get to keep it and the shoes afterwards,’ Jennifer grinned before spotting Emily in the mirror making her way to a changing room ‘mom I am so happy right now.’

‘I'm glad you are beautiful. When will we get to meet this mysterious person?’

‘Soon, I hope,’ she sighed as she looked down at her dress ‘I should be going, we’re leaving soon but I'll call you at weekend.’

‘Okay that’s fine. Let me know how tonight goes okay beautiful?’

‘I will do, don’t worry and pen knows where I am and what’s happening and if anything happens she’ll know.’

‘Okay that’s what I like to hear have an amazing night we both love you.’

‘I love you too mom bye,’ she smiled before hanging up. As she did two arms wrapped around her waist before she whipped her head up ‘Emily.’

‘Who was that on the phone?’

‘My mom I showed her the dress, she likes it and told me to have a good night.’

‘Well, I am sure we will are you ready to leave? They put our clothes in a bag for us, so I am just waiting for you.’

‘Yeah, I’m good,’ Jennifer grinned as she realised now, she would get to find out what this evening entailed. ‘Woah,’ she mumbled as she turned and finally saw Emily in the suit ‘I love it,’ she whispered as she ran her fingers over the front of it.

‘Thank you, come on beautiful let’s go,’ she chuckled lightly as she led Jennifer out of the building and back towards her car.

After an hour drive Emily pulled up outside a building ‘what is this place?’

‘Somewhere I come often,’ Emily smiled as she turned to face Jennifer ‘there is one thing I have not told you about tonight.’

‘Okay what is it?’

‘This is a private function shall we say,’ she began as she played with the ring on her index finger ‘wearing a mask is a requirement, to keep the identities of the people who attend safe.’

‘But I don’t have one,’ Jennifer stated as she looked at Emily.

‘It is fine I have several you can choose from,’ she waved off before continuing ‘upon entering you are asked to select a certain colour of band to wear on your wrist. Again, a requirement by the owner, a safety precaution you may say.’

‘A safety precaution for what?’

‘You will see when we get in there. I do not want you to blow up about this. If you do not like it and do not want to stay simply tell me and we will leave okay? And if someone comes on to you and you do not want them to, tell me understand?’

‘Totally yeah, but why would they?’

‘It will depend on the band you choose and any more questions I will answer once were inside there okay love?’

‘Okay,’ she nodded slightly.

‘Also, names. Do not call me Emily in there. It is miss or mistress understand?’

‘Not really, why can’t I call you Emily?’

‘Once again you will understand once we are inside okay? As for you, you do not need a name just yet. As long as you listen to me tonight should be plane sailing.’

‘What if someone asks my name?’

‘Then you can tell them it is princess, now pick a mask,’ Emily smiled as she pulled a case out and opened it ‘I am thinking this one, it will match your dress and make your hair and eyes stand out more.’

‘Okay I do like it so yeah, that one,’ she smiled as Emily handed it to her. She waited as Emily picked up hers, tying it in place at the back of her head before she helped with her own, then watching as Emily got out. She waited in the car knowing Emily would come and open her door like she did the last time. As she pulled the door open Emily took her hand and pulled her out before handing her keys to the valet boy.

‘Okay when we first get in you will be shown a selection of bands. Read what each one means before selecting one and put it on your left wrist.’

‘Okay,’ Jennifer smiled slightly, nodding as she took Emily’s hand. As Emily tightened her grip, she relaxed some and walked in beside her.

Upon entering she was faced with a man in a mask holding a tray out, she then began reading what each band meant before picking the white one and sliding it onto her wrist. She then took Emily’s hand again before spotting she had a black band on. Emily knew exactly what she was doing here and now Jennifer knew that too, now she knew what the band meant. White, beginner, no previous training or knowledge. Black, expert. She visibly gulped as Emily led her to a bar ‘what do you want to drink?’

‘I am not legal,’ she mumbled ‘I can’t.’

‘It does not matter in here now what do you want to drink?’

‘I've never drank before,’ she shrugged before hearing Emily order for the two of them before a glass appeared in front of her.

‘Have a look around beautiful, take everything in.’

Only then did Jennifer allow her eyes to look past Emily at their surroundings. She instantly gasped at everything that was going on, the different stages before looking at Emily ‘you brought me to a sex club?’

‘Correction, a BDSM club, it is quite the opposite to a sex club,’ Emily clarified as she ran her thumb over Jennifer’s jaw ‘I am not going to make you do any of that. I just want you to explore, so look at the stages, what is happening on each of them and tell me which you want to go to, and we will go there.’ At that she looked at the different stages before stopping on the final one and watching it ‘I take it you want to go to that one?’

‘What are they doing to her?’ She asked as Emily handed her drink over before taking her hand and leading her over to it.

‘Well, the obvious, she has been tied up, connected to the chains hanging from the ceiling before they have placed her over that machine.’

‘What does that machine do exactly?’

‘It is a sybian machine, basically you sit on it and it vibrates, rather intensely.’

‘Oh wow, so that thing she’s on, wow,’ Jennifer breathed as she continued to watch the women on stage while drinking her drink.

‘Yep, that is the idea of it,’ Emily smirked as she watched Jennifer’s reaction to all of this.

Two hours later and Emily leaned into Jennifer ‘I am just going to the toilet, I will be back soon do not move.’

‘Yes miss, I won’t,’ Jennifer smiled before turning to continue looking at the stage. She still didn’t really understand why everyone was dressed this way to come here. Maybe it was because it made it seem a more normal event as opposed to what it actually is. As the women on stage moved, she felt a hand on her waist gripping her tightly, she gasped and looked to find a man stood next to her in a mask ‘I, I'm sorry sir but what are you doing?’

‘Are you not available?’ He leered as he smelt her hair ‘because you are something else.’

‘I’m a beginner, but no I am not available for anyone to take,’ she stated as calmly as she could ‘I, I came with someone.’

‘Your master?’

‘No, mistress but we’re not,’ she shrugged before he leaned in closer ‘please don’t touch me,’ she winced as she attempted to move away from him again.

‘I would listen to the girl if I was you and back off,’ Emily stated before pulling Jennifer into her ‘yes she has a white band on and is new to all of this. No that does not mean she is up for anyone to be taking away from here tonight. Not unless that person is me.’

‘And what makes you so special?’

‘Thank you,’ Jennifer whispered as she wrapped her arms around Emily’s waist, burying her head in her chest.

‘I happen to be the person she came with tonight,’ Emily smirked as she watched the man carefully before he grunted something under his breath as he left. ‘Look at me love,’ Emily coaxed as she lifted Jennifer’s chin ‘what happened?’

‘You left and then I continued to watch them on stage and the next thing I know this hand is on my waist gripping me tightly and I knew it wasn’t you, you’re much gentler. I looked up to him stood there and he just kept getting closer and closer.’

‘Hey, calm down okay, he did not hurt you and had he done that he would have been kicked out immediately okay? You are safe here; you are safe with me.’

‘Why do they do that?’

‘They assume because you are wearing a white band that you came alone and most who come alone with a white band do not have the slightest clue where to start and they leave with whomever they choose and do things they should not do right away,’ Emily explained before the woman on stage was hit causing Jennifer to jump out of her skin. ‘turn around and look at the stage.’

Jennifer quietly turned around and watched as the woman was repeatedly hit with the paddle as she was bent over ‘Emily.’

‘What did I tell you about using my name,’ she snarled as she gripped Jennifer’s hip tightly.

‘I want to leave now,’ she mumbled as she backed herself further into Emily.

‘What is wrong?’

‘Please can we go?’

‘Sure, sure come on,’ Emily smiled as she took her hand and led her out leaving their glasses on the bar and returning their bands before making their way outside. As they stood waiting for her car to come, she kept Jennifer close ‘are you going to tell me what happened back there?’

‘It scared me,’ she mumbled as she hugged Emily tightly ‘why were they doing that to her?’

‘It was just for the scene. Most of the time that kind of thing is used as a punishment only.’

‘You're experienced in all of this. Do you do that?’

‘I do yes, not on those stages, not anywhere in public. I keep it at home, but yes I do punishments.’

‘What does this mean for me?’

‘How do you mean?’

‘Well us? What about us?’

‘Listen,’ Emily started as she forced Jennifer to look at her ‘this, is my lifestyle, but I would love if you had an open mind about all of this and was willing to give it a go.’

‘So, you want me to be like them? You want to tie me up and deny me basic human rights?’

‘No, I do not. That is not how it works Jennifer,’ Emily smiled slightly ‘I’ll explain when we get back to mine okay?

‘I don’t know how I feel about this,’ Jennifer whispered.

‘Tell me love does the idea of being denied the basic need to cum make you wet, the idea that I am the person to get you so close to that edge before taking all pleasure away from you.’

At that Jennifer blushed as she felt herself become hot ‘yes kind of.’

‘Then give this a go. I am not making you and I never will make you but, if you want to you can come to mine, I can show you somethings and then we can go from there.’

‘Okay,’ she nodded as the valet boy handed Emily her keys.

A short drive later and Emily turns the car off after pulling into her garage, as she looked to Jennifer, she couldn’t help but smile. ‘Jennifer love, we are here come on wake up,’ she whispered as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

At that she groaned before looking at Emily ‘what?’

‘We are here, at my place come on get out,’ Emily smiled before climbing out. Jennifer continued to watch her before climbing out the car and following her inside.

No sooner had she stepped inside she felt her jaw drop ‘wow this is beautiful,’ she muttered as she looked around ‘it’s so white.’

‘Thank you, do you want a drink?’

‘Can I have a glass of water please,’ she smiled as she continued to look around. As she ran her fingers over the books while reading the names of them, she felt Emily’s hand on her waist ‘thank you.’

‘More than welcome,’ she smiled watching as Jennifer took the glass and had a sip. ‘How about I show you around?’

‘Okay,’ she nodded before Emily took her hand. She led her over to the kitchen ‘kitchen, breakfast and media is where you just were.’

‘I like it,’ Jennifer shrugged slightly before Emily led her to the stairs.

‘Downstairs in the cellar, storage and a utility room,’ she noted before leading her up the stairs. ‘This is one of the best rooms. Living room and dining room, both with a terrace on the side so in the summer it is lovely in here.’

‘I love it. It’s so you,’ Jennifer giggled as she looked at the open room.

‘I will take that as a compliment,’ Emily laughed before leading her up more stairs. ‘Behind that door is my floor. If you are ever here that is off limits unless I say otherwise.’

‘Noted,’ she nodded before continuing to follow her up the stairs.

‘This floor has three bedrooms, two en-suite one not. If you stay this one can be yours,’ she smiled as she opened the door and led her into the room. ‘You can decorate how you please, but the furniture remains.’

‘I love it as it is if I'm honest,’ Jennifer smiled as she looked around the room. ‘How do you mean this would be mine? Would we not?’

‘No, we would not. I never do,’ she stated as she looked at Jennifer ‘you have to understand that it is not because of you. It is just what I do.’

‘But I, I thought,’ she stuttered as she waved her hand feebly ‘never mind.’

‘No tell me beautiful,’ Emily sighed as she cupped her jaw ‘what is wrong?’

‘We’ve been talking for like a week and I know you’ve been flirting with me that’s pretty obvious, so you like me, but if this was to happen between us, I’d have to stay up here?’

‘Come with me,’ Emily smiled as she took her hand and began leading her out.

‘No,’ Jennifer mumbled as she stopped causing Emily to glare at her ‘I just want to know the truth Emily, please.’

‘Fine but follow me and I will tell you the truth,’ she smiled as she took Jennifer’s hand. ‘I promise I will tell you everything, but you have to trust me too.’

‘I do trust you,’ she whispered as she took her hand ‘I'm just scared.’

‘We will talk about all of this okay?’

‘Okay,’ she nodded before following Emily down to the living room.

‘Sit,’ Emily motioned as she sat on the sofa waiting as Jennifer sat next to her. ‘I guess I can start at the beginning.’

‘That may help,’ Jennifer mumbled as Emily took her hand again.

‘I have been doing this for close to ten years now,’ she began as she fiddled with the ring on her finger. ‘I was not intending to get into this. It just happened one day but I like it. I like the whole dynamic of it and I only ever have relationships like that now.’

‘Like what?’

‘Dominant and submissive, me being the dominant one.’

‘The black band.’

‘Yeah, I have been going there for as long as I can remember, I too was once wearing a white band, so do not worry about that.’

‘What exactly does all of this entail?’ Jennifer asked as she looked at Emily. ‘Like I want to know everything.’

‘Well. For one I would be the dominant, you the submissive. You would listen to me and only me at all times.’

‘Would I have to?’

‘No definitely not, not all the time anyways,’ she nodded ‘I only do that in the room, you have not seen it yet and will not until I want you too. But I only do that in that room, I would never want you to be on those stages doing that and if we go their people would know you were mine.’

‘How would I, you know be yours?’

‘Ultimately I decide if I want you.’

‘Okay. What about names? In there I couldn’t call you Emily.’

‘And in that room, you will not either and those are the only time that you will not call me Emily okay?’

‘okay and what about tying me up, I presume you want to?’

‘I do,’ Emily nodded ‘not yet but eventually and it is not a denial of human rights.’

‘how so?’

‘you’ll want it as much as me Jennifer trust me, and if it isn’t something you like we will never do it again.’

‘I seriously doubt I’m going to want that as much as you.’

‘just hear me out for now okay? We will see how it goes and how you feel about that, but I guarantee it will only ever be in that room and I will always stop when you want me to.’

‘Okay so how do we you know do that?’

‘Do what,’ Emily smirked at her.

‘That,’ she waved as if trying to get her point across.

‘I do not know what you mean.’

‘How would we get to being that.’

‘You being my sub?’

‘Yeah,’ she mumbled as she looked down.

‘With time and training, should you want to.’

‘I want to try it,’ she admitted, shocking not only herself but Emily too.

‘Really?’

‘Yeah, seeing all that tonight it well, you know,’ she shrugged slightly.

‘Oh really?’

‘Yeah.’

‘And you are willing to try this? Only listening to me?’

‘Yes,’ she nodded this time as she looked back at Emily.

‘Then, we will start lightly. You need to sign a training contract but as of right now it’s almost midnight so you’re going to bed.’

‘How will I get to my classes in the morning?’

‘What time do you start?’

‘Eleven.’

‘I can drop you off before I start work. Now go to bed. In the morning upon waking, I want you waiting down in the kitchen on your knees understand?’

‘Yes okay. Goodnight Emily,’ she smiled before standing.

‘Come here,’ Emily snapped causing her took turn back to her ‘come closer.’ At that she stepped between her legs before Emily tugged her down, effectively making her kneel before she kissed her softly ‘now go to bed I will see you in the morning okay love?’

‘Okay, goodnight Emily,’ she smiled before standing and making her way upstairs.

Upon closing the door, she turned and looked in the mirror before grunting as kicking it slightly. She had no idea how to get out of the dress without asking Emily for help. As she pulled the ribbon undone at the bottom and began trying to loosen it her door opened ‘Jesus Christ you scared me.’

‘Sorry, I remembered how much you struggled to get that on,’ Emily laughed as she spun her around and loosened it. ‘One more thing, do not be afraid to be naked around me. Not if this is going to continue because you will mostly be naked in this house okay?’

‘Okay,’ she mumbled as she held the dress close before Emily left. As soon as the door shut, she slid out of the dress and crawled into the bed pulling the sheets up around her.


	5. The contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer gets her training contract.

Upon waking the next morning Jennifer immediately looked around the room before remembering what had happened the night previous. Emily had taken her to a BDSM club and wanted her to give it a try and she had agreed and said yes. She groaned as she closed her eyes and buried her head in the sheets before also remembering what Emily said about that morning ‘oh shit,’ she mumbled before jumping up and sliding the closet door open. When she was faced with nothing but a short silk gown she groaned again, rolling her eyes as she took it off the hanger before pulling it on and tying it closed. She then slid the door shut before looking at herself ‘well lovely,’ she muttered before tying her hair into a bun ‘hm slightly better that’ll have to do,’ she shrugged before moving towards the en-suite.

As she closed the door, she noticed a toothbrush and toothpaste on the side and immediately opened the packaging before brushing her teeth.

A short while later and she made her way down to the kitchen before looking around at everything. As soon as she heard Emily moving, she walked to the edge of the kitchen, dropping to her knees and looking at the ground. She couldn’t believe that she was doing this, kneeling on the floor waiting for her to tell her what to do. She took a deep breath, furrowing her brows as she tried to calm herself down, is this really what she wanted? Just because she had taken a liking to Emily who happened to like her back didn’t mean she needed to do this did it? As soon as the question ran through her mind, she felt a hand in her hair ‘look at me.’ She quickly looked up to find Emily in nothing but a robe. ‘Did I say you could take this and wear it?’

‘No,’ she spat out before looking down ‘I’m sorry.’

‘You will be now take it off,’ Emily stated before walking off into the kitchen leaving her knelt there.

She slowly bit her lip as her hands made their way to the tie keeping it on her, she began to tug it undone before stopping ‘I don’t want to Emily.’

‘Jennifer love, if you want this to work you have to trust me.’

‘I do, just please don’t make me do that. Not yet,’ she whispered as she looked at the ground in front of her ‘please.’

‘Okay I will not, now come here.’ When Jennifer didn’t stand, she walked back over to her, yanking her head back with her hair ‘rule number one, you do as I say. If I tell you to stand and come to me. You stand and come to me. Is that clear?’

‘Crystal,’ she mumbled as tears pricked at her eyes.

‘Good now stand up.’ At that she stood and turned to face Emily before looking at the ground again. ‘See that was not so hard was it?’

‘No,’ she muttered as she fiddled with the tie of the robe.

‘Jennifer love, you have absolutely nothing to be nervous about okay?’

‘I just, you want me to be naked and well, I’m not comfortable with that yet. But at the same time, I feel like you already don’t like it, like me.’

‘Look at me.’ When Jennifer didn’t, she forced her chin up ‘I will not make you do anything that you are uncomfortable with alright? This whole thing pivots on trust and whether we both want to do something. If you do not want to do it, you do not have to, and I will never make you. You’re only in a training contract, which reminds me you still need to sign that.’

‘Okay,’ she nodded before smiling slightly ‘so I’d normally have to be naked?’

‘Yes, fully naked,’ Emily smirked as she turned and poured herself a cup of coffee ‘tea or coffee?’

‘Either.’

‘Okay here you go, careful it is hot. Milk and creamer in the fridge, sugar is on the side,’ she pointed as Jennifer took the cup from her other hand.

‘Thank you,’ she muttered as she placed it on the side by the fridge before pouring a small amount of milk in ‘do you have a spoon?’

‘Top drawer.’

‘Thanks,’ she mumbled as she opened it and pulled a spoon out, stirring her coffee before taking a sip ‘so good.’

‘You are welcome,’ Emily smiled before leading her to the sofa ‘drink on the table and kneel.’ Jennifer was quick to listen, placing her cup on the side before kneeling in front of where Emily was stood ‘good girl now listen to me closely.’

‘Okay,’ she nodded as she folded her hands together on her lap.

‘I am going to go and get your training contract I’ll be back in five minutes. Drink your coffee.’

‘Okay,’ she nodded ‘am I to stay like this?’

‘Yes.’

‘Okay,’ she nodded watching as Emily walked off.

When Emily returned five mintues later she sat on the sofa looking at Jennifer ‘look at me princess,’ she said waiting as Jennifer looked at her ‘good girl now listen to me. For now, this is a trial run, you do something wrong and if it is minimal you will not be punished understand?’

‘Yes.’

‘Good. At this moment in time, I want us to work on you listening to me and only me okay?’

‘Okay.’

‘What I mean by this is if I ask you to do something you do it. If I tell you to do something you do it. No matter what understand?’

‘Totally yes,’ she nodded as Emily continued to watch her.

‘When you step foot in this house, once comfortable the clothes you are wearing come off, everything completely no excuses. When you are out of the house you listen to me and what I want you to do. I will take into consideration that you have a job and are studying. I am not stopping you from doing either of them. All I ask is you tell me where you are at all times even if you are in your dorm, I want you to message me and tell me. Tell me every place you are so I know that you are safe, and should I wish to pick you up to bring you here I know where you are. If you forget and I turn up at your last known location and you are not there and you make me go on a wild goose chase trying to find you, I will punish you when we get back here is that clear?’

‘Completely yes,’ Jennifer nodded as she looked at Emily.

‘Your hair will always be kept down and when you are not here and we are not together I expect that morning for you to tell me what you are wearing and sending a photo of you wearing it, you do not leave until I approve of it. If I do not, you get changed clear?’

‘Yes.’

‘Good now what did I just tell you?’

‘This is a trial. A minimal mistake and I won’t be punished a big one and I will. For now, we’re working on me listening to you and only you and if asked to do something I do it no matter what it is. Wherever I go when I'm out I must tell you, even if I'm to stay inside all day. When working or studying I must tell you, so you understand why I am not replying. This is so you know that I’m safe which means as soon as I move location, I must tell you otherwise I will be punished for it. My hair must be kept down and when I'm not with you I must tell and show you what I'm wearing and wait for your approval before leaving for the day.’

‘Good girl. Now, sign this,’ Emily said placing the contract on the table. Jennifer quickly read through it, realising it was what Emily had just stated before she signed at the bottom ‘now I think there is something you should be doing.’

‘No,’ she mumbled as her eyes went wide.

‘Just your panties off the robe may stay on,’ Emily nodded causing her to jump before she slid them off and knelt back down ‘better, now hair down’ she smirked before picking up the book from the table and sitting back to read it. ‘While I read, I want you to finish your drink.’

‘Okay,’ she nodded, pulling her hair tie out of her hair before picking up her half empty cup and taking a drink.

As Jennifer placed her empty cup on the side Emily placed her book in her lap ‘look at me Jennifer,’ at that she immediately looked to Emily ‘are you okay?’

‘Yes.’

‘Tell me the truth beautiful.’

‘I feel a bit uncomfortable right now, knowing under this I’m naked like weird being so on show I guess but I’m okay,’ she nodded slightly.

‘You are okay with all of this so far?’

‘Yes I am.’

‘Good. Now I want you to go and wash your cup out, dry it and put it away before coming and kneeling back in front of me.’

‘Will I be doing all the dishes?’

‘No, just those that you have used. When we have dinner together, I will wash those, now go.’

‘Yes sorry,’ she nodded before standing and taking her cup to the kitchen. She quickly washed and dried it before putting it away and making her way back to where Emily was, kneeling in front of her.

‘Look at me love,’ Emily started getting her attention. ‘You have lessons today right?’

‘Yes. Eleven to one and two to four.’

‘What are they?’

‘Business of new media and public relations.’

‘Okay stand and follow me,’ Emily smiled before standing and walking towards the stairs. Jennifer quickly stood and followed her up to her room. She felt her eyes go wide when she finally got to see Emily’s room. ‘Follow me.’ She turned and followed her into her closet before she was handed her jeans and a shirt.

‘This isn’t mine,’ she mumbled as her bra was placed on top along with clean underwear.

‘No, it is mine get it dirty and there is trouble, these shirts cost a lot.’

‘I won’t don’t worry. Thank you for letting me borrow it,’ she smiled before Emily spun her around and led her to her bedroom.

‘Get dressed we leave in five,’ with that Emily disappeared once again. She quickly tugged her jeans on before sliding Emily's shirt on and buttoning it up. She then ran her fingers through her hair before tugging a pair of socks on ‘okay your shoes are by the door leading to the garage. Go down put them on and wait by that door. I will be down soon,’ she smiled as she ran her fingers through Jennifer’s blonde hair. At that she nodded before leaving the room once again.

As she stood by the door to wait for Emily, she came downstairs with a clothes bag ‘go out and get in the car, seatbelt fastened and ready.’

‘Okay,’ she nodded before making her way out and into the car.

A short while later and Emily dropped her back at her accommodation, climbing out and walking to the back of the car. She pulled out the clothes bag before handing it to Jennifer ‘the dress. Keep it in this unless you are wearing it. I am having Anthony drop the shoes off later once they have been cleaned.’

‘Okay. Thank you,’ she smiled as she took the dress only now realising how heavy it really was.

‘Don't forget our conversation this morning.’

‘I won’t Emily.’

‘Have a good day and I will call you later tonight okay beautiful?’

‘Okay. I will do. Thank you for last night,’ she smiled as Emily pulled her close.

‘No thank you,’ she smirked before kissing her softly ‘go on get in there, get that hung up and have a good day.’

‘You too,’ she smiled before making her way inside. As she climbed in the lift and pushed the button a girl slid in letting the doors close behind her ‘hey Sofi, how are you?’ Jennifer smiled as she hugged the dress closer.

‘I'm good you? I’ve not seen you around for a while.’

‘I erm, I've been busy erm yeah,’ she nodded slightly blushing at her thoughts.

‘Huh I see,’ Sofi smirked as she nudged her ‘who is it?’

‘Emily Prentiss,’ she mumbled as she fiddled with the ticket on the bag.

‘No way,’ the girl gasped ‘how?’

‘Ran into her, literally. She continued to then flirt with me, and she took me on a date last night,’ she smiled slightly. Could she really call that a date? It was what is was wasn’t it?

‘Wow who would have thought little Jennifer Jareau from small town Pennsylvania getting it on with big time billionaire Emily Prentiss,’ she announced earning a laugh from Jennifer.

‘It really isn’t like that. I’m not getting it on with her. She’s kissed me twice and neither of them were much more than a peck.’

‘Wait really?’ The girl asked as they walked down towards their dorms.

‘Really. But I do like her,’ she smiled as she slid her key in the door. ‘She’s different. Good different though.’

‘Hey as long as your happy,’ Sofi pointed before saying goodbye and disappearing into her dorm.

‘Pen oh my god,’ Jennifer grinned as she entered their dorm ‘you will never guess what.’

‘What?’ Penelope smiled as she faced her ‘tell me.’

‘Emily kissed me.’

‘Wait what really? Is she a good kisser?’

‘Well, I don’t know it wasn’t like intense make out just a kiss,’ she shrugged ‘but she did it. Twice.’

‘When and what is that?’

‘Last night and this morning and my dress from last night.’

‘Ooh show me,’ Penelope beamed as she tried to unzip the bag.

‘Wait let me hang it up then I will,’ Jennifer laughed as she moved and hung it up before opening the bag to show her the dress. 

‘Wow how much did that cost? And where did you go?’

‘I don’t know how much, Emily bought it for me and just to an event she was attending,’ she shrugged not wanting to go into too much detail on what exactly happened. That was when she remembered what Emily said as she pulled out her phone and messaged her.

‘It looks way nicer in person, that photo you sent didn’t do it justice. And did you like her apartment?’

‘I didn’t go to the apartment I went to the house,’ she shrugged before moving to sort her bag out for the day.

‘That’s a different shirt,’ Penelope finally stated as she looked at Jennifer.

‘It’s Emily’s she let me borrow it. It’s Ralph Lauren,’ she smirked ‘I am wearing a Ralph Lauren shirt,’ she grinned as she held her arms out ‘like look at the little logo.’

‘Wow. That’s what you get dating a billionaire.’

‘Hey, I'm not dating her. Quit it,’ she hissed as she lightly pushed her before shoving a textbook into her back ‘I’m leaving now. I’ll be back at four maybe five might go to the library,’ she grinned before throwing her bag on her shoulder ‘I love you and I’ll see you later Pen.’

‘Have a good day,’ she smirked as Jennifer made her way out. She immediately sent Emily a text before making her way down and out towards her class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a day late I’m sorry. I’m trying to publish this around doing my final year dissertation.


End file.
